


A Little Me Time

by ksj2008



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Higgs is helpless, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Higgs decided to have a little me time before the pizza arrived.希格斯在等披萨的时候决定来一点小小的“自我”时间。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 13





	A Little Me Time

庇护所外面是时间雨风暴。  
希格斯丢掉手中的记忆卡，从椅子上像一滩水一样滑下来，把自己瘫在了庇护所的地板上，躺在一堆新洗出来的山姆波特布里吉斯的照片上，却小心翼翼操控着DOOM不让自己压皱任何一张。  
他拿起右手边的一张照片，山姆踩着那个漂浮货架从山坡上滑下，他胸前的BB仓也亮了起来，里面的早产儿拍手叫好，而山姆的脸上也挂着愚蠢的兴奋的笑容。  
哼了一声，希格斯把照片丢到一边，又摸了摸，拿起一张，上面山姆正站在时间雨农场西边的山头上眺望着海，可能脑子里想的都是那位美丽脆弱又危险的美利坚。希格斯嗤之以鼻，山姆的那个小脑瓜永远都没法和美利坚达成像他希格斯和她一样的链接，无论他怎么眺望，怎么努力。  
希格斯有些难耐地扭动了一下，他感到饥饿和不满足。他昨天给山姆送过去的披萨订单到现在都没被山姆接下，或许山姆是恰巧不在网络上，你懂，他可能卡在了哪个破破烂烂的开拓者的区域，正在努力跟条狗一样讨好他们好让他们连上UCA的网络。  
好让他们将这个美利坚重新拼凑完整。  
希格斯唱咏叹调一样大声叹气，在照片堆上翻了个身，趴在自己的肚皮上翻弄着眼前的胶片。他的死亡女神给他的BB仓在桌子上法老头像旁边放着，那个仓永远都不会亮，里面的浮动的影子也永远不会和希格斯进行向山姆和他的BB一样的互动。希格斯伸展开手脚，他当初来这里的时候就没有暖气系统，现在因为时间雨风暴的原因，整个庇护所跟冰窖一样。他能看到自己裸露的胳膊上立起的鸡皮疙瘩，让他想起了十几年前的那一天晚上，也是这样，他拖着自己被打得差点残了的身体，拽着舅舅沉重的尸体，金色的凯罗尔晶体缠绕上了他的胳膊，汗毛竖起。  
他感到冷，舅舅掐在他脖子上的大手断送了他的氧气那样的冷，但是又有着激烈的火苗在那一片黑暗中燃烧着。  
希格斯捂住自己的小腹，他真的饿了。  
然后他看到了那张照片——山姆，赤裸着，站在一个温泉里。  
照片拍的是正面，山姆的每一个细节都毫无遮掩地拍了进来。他肩膀上被沉重货物压出来的血痕，上臂鼓起肌肉上鬼魅的手印，宽阔结实的胸膛，平坦紧致的小腹，那个渗人的十字伤疤（希格斯的呼吸一紧，他意识到自己在渴望去触碰那个伤疤，不是用手，而是舌头和嘴唇），粗壮的大腿，没入温泉水看不到的小腿和脚，以及那个伤疤正下方的——  
“Bingo。”希格斯喘了一口气，眼神一下子迷离起来。  
山姆的阴茎，没有勃起的阴茎，但即使如此也尺寸可观，让希格斯没办法停止想要去丈量真正勃起状态的长度——他的嘴里开始分泌唾液。他饿了，他真的很饿。  
希格斯一手抓住照片放在眼前，另一只手探入身下，扯开了裤头塞进布料里，握住从刚刚开始就已经发硬的自己的阴茎，拇指搓弄着流水的马眼，屁股稍微翘起让他的手掌有更多活动的空间。  
他凑近照片，鼻子戳着照片里的山姆，他的眼睛只盯着对方的阴茎，咬住嘴唇，扭动着腰，操着自己的手。  
不够，还是不够。  
希格斯一直以自己天马行空的想象力自豪，他放空自己的脑袋，想象着此时他操着的是山姆的手。想着那个男人布满老茧和伤疤的大手，握着自己的阴茎，手背上的纹身随着动作晃动着，希格斯大声喘着气，这个想象不错，他更有感觉了。  
山姆一手搓弄着希格斯的阴茎，动作一点都不温柔。山姆不是个温柔的人，他仅剩的温柔都只留给那个注定要死亡的早产儿，他对希格斯也不可能温柔起来。粗暴的动作和干涩的摩擦让希格斯的阴茎发疼，但是这痛感反而让他更敏感。他挺着腰，嘴里时不时蹦出还想要，更多，的可怜兮兮的祈求的话语。山姆会对这样的希格斯有什么反应呢，是鄙夷，是嗤笑，还是照旧面无表情？  
应该是面无表情。山姆的另一只大手压着希格斯的肩膀防止他乱动，将他狠狠按在土地里，砂砾割进希格斯的肩膀，将会留下一大片淤青和擦伤。  
希格斯加快撸动的速度，手掌抹开前液，手指挤压着龟头。  
还是不行，还差一点——  
山姆一直沉默着，他只会发出粗重的呼吸声。他压着希格斯的手松开，沿着希格斯的腰侧滑向他身后，手指掰开希格斯的屁股。  
“哦，真主动啊山米男孩。”希格斯将沾满前列腺液的手指探向自己身后，他“看”着山姆的脸，然后在手指压进后穴时颤抖着闭上了眼睛。  
“对——山米男孩，对——”  
山姆的手指应该比希格斯的要粗，希格斯不是很满意自己的手指，他想了想，又挤进去一根。熟悉的撕裂感和肿胀像电流一样顺着希格斯的尾椎滑上刺进脑子里，希格斯喘了一声，松开撸动阴茎的手，压在自己脸下，张嘴咬上食指指关节。  
山姆的手指开始抽动，指腹的茧压在希格斯的肠壁上，一寸一寸寻找着那个对的点。希格斯急切地呻吟着，像是个欲求不满的发春的猫。  
“快点，给我，山米男孩。”  
然后，山姆会打他屁股么？希格斯分神想，可是他的思绪在前列腺被压住后瞬间崩溃。  
“山姆……山姆——”他一边呻吟着男人，一边持续性摩擦刺激那一片区域。他的身体开始发烫，贴着皮肤的衣服闷出了汗水。他的呼吸短促，大脑开始缺氧，眼前的山姆越来越清晰。  
他“看到”山姆，嘴角扬起一丝嘲讽的弧度，在嘲笑他。“可是你的手指还是在操我，山米男孩，”希格斯嗤嗤笑着，通红的脸颊蹭着肮脏的地面，眼角湿润，怕是又晕染了一片黑色。“山米男孩，快让我看看你能做些什么，来，货真价实地操我。”希格斯伸出手臂，向他眼前的山姆的裤裆处抓去，只是一片空虚。  
希格斯愣住了。  
“滴”，电脑突然响了一声，提醒他有人进入了庇护所的区域内。  
“来访者，布里吉斯证件, 山姆布里吉斯。”电子音提醒着他，让他彻底清醒过来。  
希格斯爬起身，脸颊上还贴着一张山姆的照片，他眨了眨眼，在屏幕上看到门口的监控录像，灰蒙蒙的一片里，一个熟悉的男人将一个货物放在了传送柜里。  
系统自设的评价给山姆的服务打分，留下S的评分——货物零受损（在这种时间雨风暴里还不受损，这个男人是怎么做到的），比规定时间少了一半的送货时间（希格斯错过了山姆接下订单的那个提醒）。  
希格斯突然想要这样冲出去，衣服散乱，阴茎暴露在衣服外面，乱糟糟的模样，站在山姆的面前，逼迫他跪下，操他的嘴，或者杀了他，毁了他的BB舱。希格斯在暴怒，凯罗尔金开始在他的指尖形成，他听到了搁浅者的怒吼。  
然后山姆做出了一个让希格斯没有想到的举动——他在彼特英格勒这里领了一些材料，走出庇护所，在扫描仪区域外用PCC建了一个安全屋。  
希格斯惊愕地看着山姆摸着BB舱，站上电梯，消失在安全屋里，他有些难耐地吞咽了一下，一手握住自己的阴茎，一手拿起那张山姆的照片贴在自己的龟头下。他闭上眼睛，在粗鲁地撸动了两下后，将自己的精液射满了照片里山姆的身上。


End file.
